Titans
Titans were the immortals who ruled the universe after the Protogenoi, and before the Olympians took over. Cronus and Rhea were their king and queen. History The First Generation of Titans were born to Gaea and Ouranos near the beginning of creation. Ouranos had earlier imprisoned his elder children, the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires, in Tartarus because of his respective contempt and fear of them. Gaea was outraged by the treatment of her children and conspired with Kronos, the boldest of the Titans, to attack his father and punish him for his cruelty. Using a scythe, Kronos ambushed Ouranos and slashed him into thousands of pieces. Fresh from his victory, Kronos seized supremacy for his brothers and sisters with himself as their leader. He took his sister Rhea as his queen and ruled for countless eons. Mankind was first created in his reign and it was later called their "Golden Age". Like his father before him, Kronos grew into a corrupt tyrant along with many of the Titans. Eventually, Kronos was told of a prophecy that he would be overthrown by his own offspring just as he had usurped his own father. To evade his fate, Kronos would devour his five elder children before a desperate Rhea saved her sixth child, Zeus by substituting a rock for his father to consume. Raised in secrecy, Zeus would grow to adulthood and free his siblings to wage war against Kronos and the other Titans. After eleven years of battle, the younger immortals were victorious and Kronos was cast down to Tartarus with those who fought beneath him. As the gods are immortal when Zeus saved them they were fully grown. Zeus used the scythe to slice Kronos into thousands of pieces just as he had done to his father. First Generation The first Titans were the sons and daughters of Gaea and Ouranos. *Hyperion: Lord of the East and Titan of the Sun, Light and Power *Iapetus: Lord of the Underworld and Titan of the West *Coeus: Lord of the North and Titan of Farsight *Krios: Lord of the South and Titan of the Constellations *Cronus: King of Othrys and Titan of Time. Father of the elder Olympians *Oceanus: Father of the Waters and Titan of the Oceans *Eurybia: Consort of Krios and Titaness of Sea's Force *Mnemosyne: Lady of Remembrance and Titaness of Memory *Phoebe: Consort of Koios and Titaness of Mystery *Rhea: Queen of Orthys and Titaness of Earthly Elements. Mother of the elder Olympians *Tethys: Consort of Oceanus and Titaness of the Seas *Theia: Consort of Hyperion and Titaness of Splendour *Themis: Lady of Conduct and Titaness of Divine Law and Justice Curetes *Anytus Second and Third Generations The children of Cronos and Rhea are not considered Titans as they were the first gods. But the children of the other Titans are placed among them. Children of Hyperion and Theia *Eos: Consort of Astraeus, Mother of wind gods and Titaness of the Dawn who sided with the Olympians . *Helios: Lord of Sight and Titan of the Sun who sided with the Olympians. *Selene: Consort of Endymion and Titaness of the Moon who sided with the Olympians. Children of Iapetus and Clymene *Atlas: Bearer of Heaven and Titan of endurance. *Menoetius: Titan of Anger and Rashness. *Prometheus: Titan of Forethought and "Benefactor" of Mankind. *Epimetheus: Titan of Afterthought. Children of Koios and Phoebe *Asteria: Titaness of Prophetic Dreams and Consort of Perses. *Leto: Titaness of Demurity and Protector of the Young. *Lelantos: Titan of Air and the Hunter's Skill of Stalking Prey Children of Krios and Eurybia *Astraeus: Father of the wind gods and Consort of Eos *Perses: Titan of Destruction and Consort of Asteria *Pallas: Titan of Warfare and Consort of Styx Children of Oceanus and Tethys *Oceanids: Daughters of the Ocean. *Potamoi: nymphs of the Rivers. *Metis: Titaness of Wisdom. *Dione: Goddess of the Oracle of Dodona. *Tyche: Goddess of Luck and Fortune. Children of Themis *Horae: Goddesses of law and seasons Children of Mnemosyne *Muses: Goddesses of Science and the Arts Children of Atlas and Tethys *Calypso: Queen of Ogygia Children of Perses and Asteria *Hecate: Goddess of Magic Children of Eos and Astraeus *Boreas: God of the North Wind and Lord of Winter. *Zephyrus: God of the West Wind and Lord of Spring. *Notus: God of South Wind and Lord of Summer. *Eurus: God of East Wind and Lord of Autumn. Fourth Generation Children of Styx and Pallas *Nike: Goddess of victory. *Kratos: God of strength. *Zelos: God of dedication. *Bia: Goddess of force. Children of Helios and Hecate *Circe: Goddess of sorcery. Children of Helios *Ichnaea: Goddess of tracking. Children of Boreas *Chione: Goddess of snow. Children of Thaumas and Electra *Iris: Messenger of the Olympians and goddess of rainbows *Arke: Messenger of the Titans Children of Lelantos *Aura: Titaness of Breezes Category:Immortals Category:Children of Gaea